


Your Past And My Future

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [15]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit knew just what to do to drive Nux insane, to make him beg and wither under his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Past And My Future

\---

Nux wasn't stupid enough to think that what he had with Slit was going to go anywhere past where they were at now. But even that reluctant truth didn't dampen Nux's feelings for his lancer, no mater how much the thought weighed on his mind. 

Slit knew how to be discreet, it was quite the disadvantage when others would see what they were doing as mediocre, weak. But that had drawn Nux to Slit when they were younger, the quiet intelligence that would horde secrets and scraps of information to use how he wished. 

Nux was used to the War Boys assumptions based on his sunny smile and almost skinny frame, but Slit had seen him through all that, seen someone shiny and chrome and a damn good driver (the best driver if you asked Slit buy people rarely wanted to know what a lancer thought of their drivers).

These weren't the only advantages to their relationship of course, there was also the fact that Slit knew just what to do to drive Nux insane, to make him beg and wither under his hands. 

Nux could get hard just thinking about the things they had done together, whispered words spoken by his lancer often reminded him of such times, leaving him flustered and blushing hotly beneath his war paint.  
He didn't have many regrets in his half life, but not finding Slit earlier was one of them.

\---


End file.
